


Partners' Dance

by Viridian5



Series: Hard to Get [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifts. Bribes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners' Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-_Glühen_ and after "Nursing" in the Hard to Get series series but can stand alone. This is a piece originally written as background for a roleplay Schuldig account, with some editing and rewriting. Thanks to Rosaleendhu for pre-reading.

Crawford watched Schuldig spin and dance and whip his hair out, tiring out yet another French clubgoer, not that he could blame them for being unwary. Schu didn't look like he could be that fast and strong, nor could they know that he'd come here on an adrenaline, kill, and sex high. Besides, Schu appeared to be playing the dim German tourist, speaking with a thick accent and toying with people. They couldn't know that he'd made the DJ play faster music. Sometimes Crawford noticed Schu directing his latest dance partner's attention Crawford's way, no doubt to do his "My boyfriend likes to watch" routine. Crawford couldn't deny that he usually found the results enjoyable, both Schuldig and some male or female partner performing for his benefit, with Schuldig more graceful and flexible with his assassin-trained body.

Nagi had already gotten to Schuldig, which meant that Crawford had to work harder. The numerous hickeys on Schuldig's skin offended him, each speaking of Crawford's blindness. His own protégé kept attempting to steal his telepath out from under his nose. Schuldig wouldn't come back on his own forever.

Tonight Schu had been gratifyingly vicious in his kills, exactly what the client had wanted, then fucked Crawford exactly as he liked in an alley. The telepath might not be able to read him completely--something Crawford remained thankful for and often took advantage of--but sexual preferences apparently came through at times. They'd had sex far more often before Farfarello had returned, before Schuldig had felt compelled to move out to protect himself.

Crawford hated the whole situation. Farfarello made the team stronger, more versatile, and more valuable to employers but his return had thrown off the balance Crawford had established with Schuldig and caused dissension to the point of nearly causing his telepath to leave altogether. Schuldig, knowing Crawford well, had been prepared to kill both of them to make sure they wouldn't hunt him down and kill him if they wouldn't accommodate him and made him feel he needed to leave the team. Crawford's own emotions and shortcomings in all of that continued to annoy him to the point of pain. It made things easier in some ways that Schuldig could protect himself from Farfarello, but Crawford's telepath shouldn't have to.

Crawford knew he'd have to do something about Farfarello eventually from how the berserker would not stop rubbing Schuldig the wrong way but so far he hadn't seen a way to keep the team he wanted together at the same time. But thanks to Farfarello's inability to back off, Crawford had already lost Schuldig's presence in his home and bed. He wouldn't tolerate losing his telepath from his team as well.

"Brad, these French pussies can't keep up with me!" Schuldig yelled in thickly-accented French. His French had been awful for much of their time in here, but he'd made sure that _that_ sentence had been perfectly constructed. "Get over here and show these surrender monkeys what we can do!"

Crawford couldn't help smiling over how ticked off the people who'd heard Schu had become. Too bad for them they didn't have the skill or courage to make anything of it.

He walked over, cutting through the crowd easily. Exuding sex and challenge, Schu grinned at him. Crawford didn't have to be a telepath to know that the crowd saw his suit and white hair and didn't think he could keep up. Fools. Crawford matched Schuldig better than these mundanes ever could. They danced, partners, and when the dancing became more like frottage Crawford had to smile through their shared lust. There would be more sex tonight, and he could continue making his claim on his telepath. Other people could borrow him, but only Crawford could be allowed to own him.

 

### End


End file.
